


{ART} THE GIRLS ARE FIGHTIIIINNNG

by DovahCourts



Series: Inspector Gadget fanart [2]
Category: Inspector Gadget (Cartoon), Inspector Gadget (Live Action Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: They fight like an old married couple in a bar
Relationships: Doctor Claw/Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget)
Series: Inspector Gadget fanart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655263
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	{ART} THE GIRLS ARE FIGHTIIIINNNG

(I forgot Gadget's neck scar qvq, cant fix it cuz i already posted it on instagram)

**Author's Note:**

> please listen to my clawdget playlist while you're at it [ https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1id6g3IpqlhwfO6LtyhPdt?si=ILlQoJ_pQ1qncsly8TZvAg](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1id6g3IpqlhwfO6LtyhPdt?si=ILlQoJ_pQ1qncsly8TZvAg) These are based on my own IG verse


End file.
